The Prince of Darkness
by 657
Summary: A vampire has been awakened in ancient Mobotropolis in the year 1646 and goes on a killing spree. In modern times, it still walks around, secretly leaving bodies drained of blood in it's wake. Can the freedom fighters put an end to its killing spree, especially when they realize that the vampire is someone they love and cherish? Rated M for blood. Its a blood bath.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I had this in my head for months and I can't seem to focus on anything else unless I start this so here is the first chapter. **

**/Ancient Mobotropolis in the year 1646/ **

The setting is a very dark cave, Dank and dripping with atmosphere. Suddenly out of a hole in the ceiling, a rope drops down and we hear a voice'

"Common Jonathan, let's go. We are almost there!"

2 mobians that were a Squirrel and a Fox had slid down on the rope and froze to admire the cavern that they were standing in. The fox then spoke.

"Thomas, what is it that we are searching for down here. I really don't like this atmosphere at all."

The squirrel now identified as Thomas then spoke.

"Calm down Jonathan, We are almost there; my great, great grandfather locked something away down here that will certainly help us in our war against the rebels trying to take the throne away from me. I swear foxes are supposed to be brave creatures, but you D'coolette's do not really live up to that thought."

**/A/N – In case you haven't figured it out, Jonathan is Antoine's ancestor and Thomas is Sally's ancestor./**

"Well excuse me for being cautious, I need to get back to my wife and 1 year old son alive thank you. " Jonathan replied defensively.

"Hold on Jonathan, I think we've found what we've been looking for." Thomas exclaimed excited.

In the center of the room in front of the duo, was a large silver coffin. It was chained to the ground to prevent it from being opened and had a giant carving of a cross on its lid. Thomas slowly walked up to it to admire its beauty. Jonathan spoke,

"THAT'S IT? WE'VE BEEN HOPPING TRENCHES AND CLIMBING WALLS ALL NIGHT FOR A BLOODY BOX?!"

Thomas grinned as he spoke.

"It's inside the box; that we have made this journey for! If my ancestor believed it needed this many locks to prevent it from being opened, then it must be pretty important."

Thomas then pulled a sword that he had strapped to his back and he cut the chains from the coffin. As the chains fell to the ground with a loud clink, he used his sword and jammed it into the crease of the coffin and started grunting as he tried to pry the lid open. With a little elbow grease, the lid slid off the coffin and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Both men glanced inside the coffin to see what their prize was. They were shocked at what they saw. Inside the coffin was a skeleton of a mobian and it was wearing a robe from three hundred years earlier that was ridden with cuts showing that this man was stabbed a bunch of times. Its hands were chained together and its ankles were chained to the inside of the coffin. Its neck was also chained. What Thomas noticed that Jonathan didn't, was that the skull of the skeleton had long fangs for canine teeth! Jonathan spoke annoyed.

"Great! All this way for a bloody corpse! This was a completely worthless trip."

He was glaring at the corpse as if it was its fault that the whole trip was planned. Unaware that Thomas was behind him with his sword raised. Thomas then slit Jonathan's throat and held his blood gushing neck to the mouth of the corpse. Suddenly the corpse twitched and its boney hands rapped around Jonathan's neck to keep him in place as the corpse drank his blood. The more that the corpse drank from Jonathan; the more that the flesh and fur grew back to the corpse until it resembled a hedgehog with crimson eye's and a pale cream colored muzzle! Thomas watched fascinated as the hedgehog dropped the body of Jonathan and tried to exit the coffin but the chains around his body kept him in place. Thomas was about to use the sword to cut the chains off but to his shock, the hedgehog simply tugged the chains around his wrists and the broke, freeing his hands. He then grabbed the chains adorning his ankles and snapped those too. He finally reached his skinny arms towards his neck where he ripped apart the final chain with a grunt then climbed out of the coffin. He looked at the cave around him before his eyes landed on Thomas. He then spoke in a tired voice.

"Where am I?"

Thomas then answered;

"You're in Mobotropolis, in the year 1646. It's been about 300 years since your kind walked the earth _vampire_!"

The vampire hedgehog glared at Thomas before speaking again.

"It would be smart of you to _NEVER _take that tone with me again mobian! Now who are you and why have you awaken me?"

Thomas shuddered at the tone and venom that came from the vampire's voice before speaking.

"I am Thomas Acorn, King of Mobotropolis."

The vampire's eyes widened before the narrowed dangerously before flashing with amazing speed to Thomas and suspended him in the air by the throat before speaking in an enraged tone.

"_ACORN?! _Your ancestor Julian Acorn, had ordered Gabriel Van Helsing to slay ALL my brethren making me the last vampire on Mobius, before chaining me to this accursed coffin for 300 years. So now tell me _Thomas. _Why shouldn't I just kill you right now before moving on to your accursed kingdom?"

Thomas spoke while trying to breathe.

"I..W..Woke..You…Up..Because….I…N..Needed…Your…H.. Help!"

The vampire's eyes closed and he pondered that thought before he released his grip on Thomas, letting the king fall to the ground while he was gasping for air. The vampire then looked at him and spoke.

"You awoke the most dangerous creature on earth because you needed its help?"

The vampire chuckled darkly before speaking again.

"So tell me, _Thomas. _What can an immortal like me do to help an idiot like you?"

Thomas then spoke.

"The kingdom is in a civil war. The east half of the kingdom believe that I shouldn't rule and they would do anything possible to kill me and take the throne. They killed my wife while my 5 year old son watched. I had no choice but to wake you. I was hoping that you could either turn my army into vampires for them to be stronger and unkillable or just head over to the east to eat them all. I could care less what you do. I just want them gone."

The vampire looked at Thomas with a shocked look before grinning evilly and speaking.

"I don't take orders from anybody, especially an Acorn. I just kill them instead!"

The vampire then raised his hand and grew claws on each fingertip and then swiped. Thomas's head went flying off his shoulders as his blood splattered on the walls. The ex-king of Mobotropolis dropped dead at the vampire's feet. It stepped over his body and with an incredible burst of speed, flashed out of the cave. The vampire looked around Mobotropolis and saw how everything had changed over the course of 300 years. He jumped on the side of a nearby house and scaled the wall before standing on the roof. He looked out at the kingdom and smirked. As he was about to drop down, he heard something in a nearby ally way. Since he's curious, he decided to check it out. What he saw interested him. He saw a small 10 year old boy being terrorized by 3 teenagers. He heard one teenager speak.

"Ok listen here freak, since your different then us. That means you're an abomination and is in need to be put down, but instead I just might remove what makes you irregular to make you normal, boys hold him down."

The other teenagers then held the screaming boy down and tied him up as the first teenager pulled out a dagger. Before they could start cutting, the vampire charged and bit into the neck of the boy holding the dagger. As he screamed, one other teenager tried stupidly to attack him while he was having his meal. He then dropped the dead mobian and snapped the neck of the one that attacked him. The then pounced on the final teenager and ripped the heart out of his chest. He then turned to the frightened child and raised his hands and his claws popped out. The child closed his eyes tightly and expected the pain to come but was surprised when the vampire instead cut the ropes that held the boy captive. The vampire turned and started to walk away when the boy snapped out of his daze and ran after the immortal killer. The boy then spoke.

"Please sir, take me with you, I have nowhere else to go."

The vampire stopped and looked at the small child and spoke.

"What of your parents, young child, you have them."

A tear escaped the boy's eye and he spoke again.

"My parents were murdered by those young men over there because they were accused of being monsters for bearing son to a freak like me."

The vampire then for some reason felt a pang in his cold, undead, and normally uncaring heart as he spoke.

"You are not a freak child, you are merely different. But it's that fact that makes you more superior then those normal mobians. Take me for example; I was believed a freak for being different as well. But in reality, I am far better than them BECAUSE I am different. So young child, Tell me your name and why you feel like a freak."

The fox then shuffled his feet as he removed the rubber band around his tail to reveal in fact that he had two tails instead of one. The boy looked like he was about to cry as he showed the vampire why he was considered an abomination. The boy then spoke.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone else calls me _Tails _to make fun of me."

The vampire then crouched down to Tails' eyesight and spoke.

"This only proves my point when I say that this is a gift instead of a curse. You feel like a freak because you are different, but that is actually what makes you special. It is because you have two tails that you ARE better than them. So instead of taking the nickname Tails as a curse, use it to show you are unbeatable. Show the world that instead of you fearing it, it should fear you. Show them all how having this _gift, _makes you better than they could even dream about!"

Tails then smiled a big smile and leapt to hug the vampire. And for some unknown reason, the vampire hugged him back. Tails then spoke.

"Hey mister, I was rude not to ask your name."

The vampire smirked before he spoke.

"I have been called many names in my year's child. _Vampire, Dracula, Prince of Darkness, _but my true name is one I almost never give out. But I feel I can trust you. My true name is Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog."

The boy's eyes widened before he spoke.

"Wait Sonic, as in the First Vampire to have ever been created Sonic? The evilest of all evil, The cruelest of the cruel, Evil incarnate?

The vampire, now known as Sonic smirked before he spoke,

"I see that my record proceeds me, now tell me child, now that you know of my identity, do you still want to join me, or do you still want to be afraid of these stupid mobians who aren't even worth the grass stains on your shoes?"

Tails thought for a minute before he spoke,

"You are the first person to have ever shown me kindness throughout my life. I will follow you to the end of Mobius Sonic."

Sonic smiled and then stood up before holding his hand out towards the small boy and spoke.

"Now come little Miles, we have much to do and so little time."

Tails then grabbed Sonic's outstretched ready to stand by his only friend and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter.**

**/40 years later/ (1686)**

**(Sonic's POV)**

I just fed on a poor mobian that was stupid enough to be outside at dusk. I had my fangs go back into my gums and my crimson eyes turned emerald green like they were when I was mobian. I looked up at the sky to admire the full moon out. Not much has changed in the 40 years since my awakening; the orphaned son of the late Thomas Acorn is king and a terrible one at that. His favorite thing to do is kill the people who disappoint him. As for the civil war that was going on 40 years ago; I did kill all the rebels. But that was only because one of them was stupid enough to stab me. As soon as he did that, I sliced him in half with my claws and then ALL of them wanted a piece of me and that took a while. I was already in a bad mood back then because of being imprisoned and an idiot with a death wish didn't help. I didn't feel better until I killed the very last one. After the war, I just ran about, turning mobians into vampire's right and left to revive the vampire race from extinction. Anyway I dropped the dead mobian and I heard scuffling and I turned and saw Tails running up next to me. I turned him into a vampire about 1 year after I met him and he actually helped kill most of the rebels. I was kind of annoyed that this mobian that I fed on didn't scream or attempt to flee so annoyance crept through my voice as I spoke.

"What do you want?"

He simply smirked and pointed his thumb behind him as he spoke.

"I think you should see this, there is another stupid fleabag trying to eat someone."

He then led the way with me following him and when we arrived to where he wanted to show me and we saw a grey furry creature about to eat a dead mobian. It walked on all 4 paws and had a longer muzzle; it had golden eyes as opposed to my crimson eyes when I'm in bloodlust mode. Its claws were black and its tail was bushy. It had bushy ears and yellow, bloodstained teeth. The second it saw me it raised its blood coated head and growled at me. I grinned at it as my eyes went from emerald to crimson and my fangs elongated. I saw Tails follow my example. I grinned evilly as I spoke.

"Well than fur ball, you gonna make a move or shall I?"

The creature roared and lunged at me and I grabbed it by the throat. It was hissing and snapping, trying to bite me. I grinned as I threw it as hard as I could against the wall and I heard a sickening crunch come from its spine. It fell to the ground dead and it morphed back into a mobian. I growled as I spoke.

"Fucking werewolves, stupid mutts think they're so powerful."

I calmed down and my features went back to normal. I looked over at Tails to see him cross his arms and roll his eyes at the stupid mistake the wolf made. I grinned and as I was about to walk away, a certain sent caught my nose. I sniffed the air to identify the smell and I turned to Tails who smelt it as well. He nodded towards me and we flashed off to where the scent was coming from. After a minute of running, we came across a little girl about 10 bleeding out severely. I looked at Tails who frowned at her. I looked back to the injured child and noted by the severity of her wounds, she would bleed out in a matter of minutes. I crouched down to her level and I saw she was conscious but barley. I spoke.

"Tell me child, what happened to you?"

She tried to speak as best she could.

"T…T…The kings…army…killed…m…my family…then…sta…stabbed…me…in…t…the…stomach."

I frowned. The king needed to be dealt with. He was becoming a pain in my ass. I looked at her as I spoke again.

"What is your name child?"

She only had a few minutes left but the little rabbit spoke anyway.

"Cream…R…Rabbit."

I then gave her my name and then Tails gave her his. I then frowned as I looked at Cream and spoke.

"I can help you. If you want me to, you don't need to die right now. With the power I could give you, it is possible to wait centuries before meeting your end. Do you want me to help you?"

She coughed up blood and weakly nodded. That was all I needed for me to scoop her in my arms and bite her. I stepped back to admire the 2 little fang marks on her neck when she started convulsing and screaming. I saw her bloodstained muzzle pale and her once brown eyes turn crimson red and fangs grow out of her mouth. She sat up and looked around before looking at me. I then turned to Tails and nodded and he flashed away only to come back with a mobian that was bleeding at the neck and had 2 small puncture wounds. He held the mobian and then sent drifted to Cream's nose and she lunged at the mobian and fed off of him. She actually drained him dry. She dropped the body and looked at me with a grin. I looked at Tails and spoke.

"She's a feisty little thing! I'm already starting to like her."

I saw Tails nod in agreement and we looked at Cream. I then spoke

"So you're a vampire now, it's time to know the perks."

I then flashed behind her and she started looking left and right, wondering where ive gone. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around and grinned as I flashed behind her again. I turned her towards me and she started laughing in amazement. I then pointed to the streets behind me and spoke.

"So Cream, I think it's time you live a little, no pun intended."

She grinned and she started running and she flashed around the street, learning to control her new power. She ran back to me and I started her next lesson. I walked to a house made of brick and I punched a hole straight threw it. Her jaw dropped and I spoke.

"Why don't you try? It's actually easier and a lot less painful than it looks."

She walked cautiously over to the brick wall and lightly tapped it and it cracked. Her eyes widened in amazement and she punched it as hard as she could and the whole thing collapsed. She then spoke.

"That was like punching a pillow."

I grinned and showed her a new power. I flexed my fingers and made my claws pop out of my gloves. She then looked down at her hands and saw her claws were already out although they were considerably smaller than mine since she's a newborn. I then spoke.

"Your claws are a more dull then mine or Tails' because you're a newborn. Your claws will continue to grow and sharpen till you've been a vampire for about 10 years until they become as long and sharp as they can possibly get."

She nodded and I showed her the last trick to being immortal. I walked over to an unsuspecting mobian and my eyes went crimson as I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I spoke in a monotone voice.

"You will slit your wrist and then offer your blood to the young rabbit over there."

He did as I said and walked over to cream and she fed on him. I made sure to snap his neck because I didn't want him to return as a vampire and I spoke.

"That's called compulsion. You can use it to mind control anyone unless they have garlic on their person. Garlic is one of the few things that can hurt us."

Cream blinked and then spoke.

"Can it kill us? What else can hurt us?"

I smiled and replied.

"No it cannot. It is only an annoyance. The other things that can harm us is Holy water, Crucifixes, the fact that our reflections don't appear in mirrors, that last one can be determined to find out who is a vampire and who isn't. Having a steak go through the heart will kill a vampire that is under 100 years old so that means; while I will live, I need to guard you 2. And finally sunlight can kill us although I am close to remedying that one."

She nodded and then I had a great idea and I spoke;

"So earlier, you said the king slaughtered your family? I say we pay him a little visit. I've hated him for a while but never had the interest to actually kill him. So what do you say, wanna pay him a visit?"

I saw both my students grin evilly as we flashed towards castle acorn. When we arrived, I saw guards outside the gate. We quickly killed them and then ventured into the castle. After sneaking around until we found his throne room, we approached King Henry Acorn. He glared at us and spoke.

"What do you filthy peasants want, who let you in here. I COMAND YOU RATS TO SPEAK!"

I grinned evilly as I spoke.

"Now, now Henry, I don't like being ordered around. That was the same mistake your father made before I killed him."

His eyes widened in rage and I smirked as he started screaming.

"GUARDS, COME FORTH AND KILL THESE 3. THE BLUE ONE KILLED MY FATHER, KING THOMAS!"

Guards suddenly poured in the room with swords and axes aimed towards us. I grinned evilly as I charged one guard and shoved my hand in his chest and ripped out his heart. I saw Tails and Cream kill some guards and we quickly cleaned out his entire army. I saw he was backed up against the wall with a sword in his hand as he spoke.

"What kind of demon are you?"

I grinned as I spoke.

"We're not Demons Henry; we're _Vampires! _We're so much worse! Now you killed the family of my friend Cream here. I would like to know why!"

He glared at me and spoke.

"I wanted to _have _her. They wouldn't allow it so I killed them all. I then stabbed her in the chest with my sword. If I couldn't own her, then nobody could."

My eyes widened pure rage. I saw Tails and Cream just as angry as I was. I spoke.

"Look here fucktard! She's 10. I can see why her parents wouldn't give her to your grubby ass. I realize that I should have killed you earlier. But now the privilege no longer belongs to me as it instead belongs to the girl whose family you slaughtered."

I saw rage instantly form on this squirrels face as he lunged for me but I grabbed him by the throat. Popped my claws out and sliced off both of his hands so he no longer could wield a weapon. As he started screaming, I grabbed him and threw him towards Cream who grabbed him by the throat. She then spoke with a glare.

"This is for my mother and father; you bastard."

She then used her claws and swiped Henry's head off his shoulders. I then started to laugh at the irony and she looked at me with an angry look as she spoke.

"I just killed him and your laughing, WHATS SO FUNNY?"

I grinned as I replied.

"You swiped his head off to kill him. It's ironic because I killed his father in the exact same way 40 years ago."

She then thought about it then she also started laughing. I grinned as I spoke.

"Ok now. It's time for the new chapter in your life to begin Cream. Let us guide you in the ways of being a vampire."

She nodded and the three of us left the castle and flashed to the village to feed and create more vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the next chapter. **

**/Modern Mobotropolis in the year 2136/ (Time - 9:00 PM)**

**(Sonic's POV)**

A lot has changed since 1686. For starters, I did indeed fix the sunlight problem. I had a witch make certain rings to protect Tails, Cream and I. Some human named Dr. Eggman tried to take over Mobius. Princess Sally Acorn formed the freedom fighters and I was somehow pulled into the fight. I couldn't kill him because I was always with another member of the freedom fighters until he shot me. He hoped it would have killed me but since I'm a vampire I healed. But he saw me heal and so I was forced to end his life. I was thankfully alone so nobody saw me do it. Anyway afterwards, I spread gasoline across his base and lit a match and his whole base went BOOM! I tricked everyone else into thinking that his base blew up and killed him but none of them knew that he was dead before the explosion. Anyway now that Eggman's dead, I was planning to end Sally but then I realized that I need her alive to retrieve something of importance that I lost before I was imprisoned in the coffin. What was taken from me was my 4 siblings. I had thought that they died before I was imprisoned in the coffin but some ancient Acorn legend reveals that Julian Acorn couldn't kill us so he imprisoned all 5 of us and his descendant only awoke me. I need Sally to translate this legend because it's in the royal language. A language that I currently don't understand! But once I am reunited with my siblings, Sally will no longer be of use to me and I will end her and then my family will be a complete once again. Anyway all of us were called to Freedom HQ. Sally has an important announcement for all of us. Normally I wouldn't care but she said something about a body being found drained of blood and I smirked. I left the body there because the legend said that vampires were real and Sally did not believe that so I needed to change that theory to make her eager translate more of the legend. Normally when I feed on people, I would rip up the body so badly that It'd look like an animal attack. I then overheard Sally continue to speak.

"So in order to deal with this problem, I called in an expert to help us."

Then a male fox walked up on stage and stood next to Sally and my eyes narrowed. Sally spoke again.

"This is Marcus Van Helsing, he has been hunting creatures like this his whole life."

I growled as my eyes narrowed even further. I had a bone to pick with his family for locking me in that coffin all those years ago. Marcus spoke.

"Let me get one thing straight. I am not your friend, you get in my way and I kill you. Simple as that! Now what you are dealing with is a vampire, and a powerful one at that."

I saw Amy scoff as she spoke.

"Vampires, really? I mean come on here. I think that bringing in one crazy to deal with another is a bad idea."

I smirked at the annoyed expression that fell on the hunters face. He walked down to Amy and to everyone's shock except mines. He slapped her very hard in the face. I glared at the hunter as I spoke.

"I think it's time for you to leave asshole. Sally was obviously wrong to bring you in!"

He smirked and tried to punch me but I caught his hand and punched him with my other. I made it a point not to reveal that I was what he was looking for. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Sally looking at me with a glare. She spoke.

"Yes while he was wrong to slap Amy. He's staying to help us. I'm the leader of the freedom fighters and princess of Mobotropolis and what I say goes so listen to me Sonic."

I growled as I released him. I then spoke with venom.

"Sure thing, _your majesty!" _

Even though I faked loyalty, I knew for a fact that I would kill this guy the moment I had a chance. I then stomped out of Freedom HQ with Tails and Cream trailing me and when I knew we were far enough from eyes and ears I spoke.

"So here is the plan. I'm going to kill that hunter as soon as he's alone. And then paint Sally's door with his innards."

Cream then spoke,

"What about Sally? I mean the bitch brought him here. Can we kill her too?"

I spoke.

"Sadly no; I need her alive to translate the legend to locate my siblings. So because of that, the freedom fighters are off limits."

She nodded. I then turned to Tails, who spoke.

"But the fact of the matter is, how are we going to get Marcus alone?"

I grinned as I told them my plan.

"Simple, we do something to isolate him."

I then explained the rest of the plan, after I finished, they nodded and we went back to Knothole to initiate my plan. When we arrived, I sent Tails back to my house to grab a new pair of gloves. My old ones were going to be covered in blood. I then flashed over to a random mobian and discreetly knocked him unconscious. I then dragged him behind freedom HQ and fed on him till he was drained of every ounce of blood. I then nodded at Cream and she scanned the Area to find the hunter and when she found him, she ran up to him and spoke in a fake panicked tone.

"Mr. Marcus come quick, it's terrible! Sonic and I found another body drained of blood behind HQ! I'm so scared!"

Marcus was alert instantly. Cream then dragged him behind HQ and showed him the mobian that I drained. I spoke.

"I was walking with Cream after cooling down and we heard a noise in the ally way. We checked it out and then stumbled across the body. She's only 10 so it really freaked her out. Cream now run on home and don't look back ok."

She nodded and ran away. Only to stop and scale the wall when she was out of sight. She peered down at us and I ignored her. I then saw Marcus examining the body when I struck. I popped my claws and I swiped his head off his body. His blood spraying everywhere! I smirked as Cream descended down into the ally way and she spoke.

"Why not just eat him?"

I looked at Cream with a raised eyebrow as I spoke.

"You've been on this planet for over 400 years and yet you forget that hunters probably ingested Garlic to make it suck for us to eat them."

She blushed and nodded and I saw Tails come back with a new pair of gloves for me because mine were covered in the hunter's blood. I took off my old ones and shredded them with my claws and then put on the new ones. I then nodded to Cream who then ran screaming the Hunter's dead through Knothole. I then stepped back as Sally and the others came back to see what the fuss was about. I saw Sally's eyes widen before she spoke in a demanding tone and I had to remind myself that I needed her alive.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE SONIC?"

I then spoke.

"I don't know, I heard Cream screaming that the hunter was dead and we came to investigate."

Tails then spoke.

"From what I examined from the body, his head was removed with a single swipe and that these are claw marks. I think his vampire story was true."

I saw Sally nod and she spoke.

"If there is a vampire here then we need to deal with it NOW! An old family legend tells the tale of the first time vampires were on Mobius and maybe we can use the legend to find a way to put the creature down. The only problem is that the legend is in the royal language and will take time to translate. So until then, I am putting a curfew on this kingdom until the problem is dealt with. All of you must be indoors before dusk and stay in your homes until dawn. Am I clear? Good. Now all of you go home."

Everyone then went home except for Sally and I. I then spoke;

"If you need help Translating the legend, I can try to lend a hand."

She scoffed as she spoke.

"Thanks but no thanks. I get that you want to help, but you're probably too stupid to understand what the legend means."

My eyes narrowed. I looked into Sally's eyes and started my compulsion.

"I don't care what you think, you will try as hard as you can to translate the legend and when you find out more about it, you will tell me. After you tell me, you will forget that have told me that information. You will also not remember this conversation but my orders are still clear to you. Now go back to your castle and focus on translating that legend so I can reunite with my siblings. Do you understand?"

She spoke in a monotone voice.

"I understand. I will remember nothing about this conversation."

She then walked back to her castle to do as I said. I then smirked. I then spoke to myself;

"And the pieces fall together. Let the games begin!"


End file.
